drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Blais
Handle: Verbal32 Group: CotS Division: Dreadlord Age: 20 Homeland: Darein, village west of Tar Valon Appearance: 5’9” – lean and wiry frame. Average looking, with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and bright green eyes. Likes to wear black clothing, and always carries a jet black quarterstaff.Personality: A bit quiet, with a dry sense of humor. Because he isn’t very strong, he relies more on cleverness and wit. His wit sometimes gets him in trouble. Likeable, but doesn’t stand out. Doesn’t like to take unnecessary chances. 'History' Logan grew up as the only child of Gayle and Willem Blais, who was an innkeeper. Both Gayle and Willem were originally from Arafel in the Borderlands. When Logan was a young boy, about the age of 5, Willem decided to sell his business and relocate his family to a safer environment. Not knowing exactly where to go, Willem decided to take his family to Tar Valon, along with some others, and relocate to one of the nearby villages. He assumed this would be the safest place to raise his son. On the voyage to Tar Valon, bandits attacked their party, and Willem was killed. Gayle continued on towards Tar Valon with the rest of the party, and raised Logan until he was about 10 years old, when she passed away of a rare disease. Logan was left working as a scullery boy in the inn where his mother had served as one of the cooks, The Dancing Sheep. He developed into a devoted worshipper of the Light, and knew that the Creator would shelter him in his time of sorrow and grant his life a new direction that would be meaningful. In time, Logan developed a friendship with one of the local boys, Josef, and was in turn adopted by Josef’s family. Josef’s father, Edward, was a former soldier at the White Tower and currently a merchant. Edward took an instant liking to Logan, and taught him how to fight and take care of himself. Logan seemed to excel with a quarterstaff, so Edward taught him how to use it. When Logan was finally able to best Edward with it, Edward had a jet black quarterstaff made specifically for Logan, which touched Logan deeply. Logan and Josef continued to become better and better friends, until they both felt as if they had been actual brothers for their entire lives. The two did everything together, usually ending up getting in trouble, due to the sneaky pranks schemed up by Logan. One day, the two boys were hanging around outside a local tavern, when a drunken man exited the tavern and bumped into Josef, knocking him to the ground. Logan helped his friend up, and Josef apologized to the man for being in his way. The man, belligerent in his drunkenness, struck Josef across the face. The drunk pushed a stunned Logan out of the way, and Logan tripped, hitting his head on the wheel of a parked wagon. Logan’s vision swam as he saw the man beating Josef nearby. As it was around time for the evening meal, there were not any passersby to stop the fight. Josef was able to scramble out of the way of the drunk, and use quickness to evade the man’s attacks. Driving himself into a mad rage, the man drew a dagger and threw it at Josef, who was unable to get out of the way. The dagger struck Josef in the chest, and his eyes locked with Logan as he fell to the ground. Logan rushed over to his friend and saw Josef’s eyes glaze over and look up at him without sight. It was at that moment that something inside of Logan broke, and he felt a deep burning rise from within. He hated that man, and wanted him dead. He pulled the knife out from Josef’s chest and threw it at the man as hard as he could. Not being very strong, the knife did not travel very quickly, and lost enough momentum that the handle of the blade struck the drunken man in the stomach. The man looked down at the knife on the ground, laughed, and picked it up. He then started to advance on Logan. Logan, in a moment of total loss and torment, raised his hand in a vain attempt to strike the armed man. What happened next drastically changed the direction of his life forever. The wall of the tavern behind the drunken man was blown to pieces, and one of the large pieces landed on top of the man, killing him instantly. Logan sat there completely immobilized by what had just happened. “You’re welcome”, said the gaunt man standing behind him. Logan turned to stare at the man who had apparently saved his life. “Do you want to learn how to avenge the death of your friend? That man was an off-duty soldier…..and a pathetic worshipper of the Creator. Would you like to learn real power, boy? You can be taught, and you can have your revenge on people like him, and like the bandits that killed your father. Will you follow the Dark One?” “Yes.” After the burial of Josef, Logan left his home in the company of the mysterious man that had saved his life. Logan wore all black clothing out of mourning for his best friend, and took his most prized possession with him, his quarterstaff. He set out on a journey to discover the power that was promised to him, and to have his revenge on the Creator, for shaping a world that took away everything he loved. The Dark One was his master now. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Acolyte Biographies Category:Biographies